A unexpected reunion
by Nutella54321
Summary: (rubbish title) My first fanfic story, Harriet has been homeless for 8 years now and gets caught stealing, she gets put in a care home and finds someone very close to her from the past, how will johnny talor react when a someone who is supposed to be dead turns up on the doorstep, and how will harriet explain where shes been for the past 8 years...
1. Chapter 1

Johnny Taylor was cleaning out his room, he wanted to get rid of some old stuff which he didn't need anymore. He opened his wardrobe to take out the clothes he'd outgrown. He glanced at a shoe box at the bottom of the wardrobe and couldn't resist the temptation to look inside it. He rarely looked in it as it brought back bad memories. Johnny lifted the lid, it was almost full with his first shoes, photos, and things that were important to him. He picked up his favourite photo. There were three children in it, a 5 year old Tee, a 7 year old Johnny and another 7 year old. A girl. She had the same eyes, hair and face shape as Johnny, but she was a teeniest bit taller. They were at a beach playing on the sand. Johnny stared at it as tears filled his eyes. He dug around in the shoe box and pulled out a folded news paper article. He unfolded it. There was a picture of the same girl. In large capital letters it said: MISSING, HAVE YOU SEEN HER?

At that moment Tee walked into the room, Johnny quickly wiped away his tears and tried to act normal hiding the article and the photo behind his back. "Are you okay?" Tee asked "I'm fine" he lied. 'She never needs to know' thought Johnny. She looked at him suspiciously "Anyway dinners ready" and she walked out of the room. Johnny took one last look at the photo 'wish you were here' he thought and carefully placed it in the box. He put the box back in the wardrobe and left the room to go and eat.

Mean while in London, Harriet, Harry for short, wondered the streets. She never stayed in one place for too long in case they found her again. She doubted it very much because it had been 8 years now and everyone thought she was dead. When she first ran away she cut her hair really short and bleached it blonde with her mums dye. Everyone was looking for a brown haired girl not a blonde haired boy. When she got older she let her hair grow back because she wanted to be like a girl again. Angry gray clouds were drifting above her head, there was a storm coming, she could feel it. She shivered and walked down a street where she knew that there was an old abandoned house she could spend the night in. Her stomach growled, she popped in to the bakery and bought a cheese and onion pasty with money she'd got from begging. She ate it ravenously. The first rain started just as she got into the old abandoned house. 'It's damp and dark but it will do' she thought. She unrolled her stolen sleeping bag on the grotty couch which the previous owners must have left 'Goodnight Johnny' Harriet thought 'Goodnight Tee' and she fell asleep almost straight away.

The next day Harriet woke up, and left the abandoned house and made her way to the shops on one of the main streets. She didn't like stealing but she had to, to live. She went into shoe zone, she needed new shoes, the soles were coming off her current one were falling off. She found a nice strong pair of trainers and slipped them under her jacket when no one was looking. She'd become a pro at stealing but she wasn't proud of it. She casually walked out of the door when an alarm went off, she was confused, fear began to replace the confusion, this had never happened before "Oi! You there!" an angry voice yelled. She started sprinting, she was a fast runner. "Stop her!" the voice shouted. Someone caught her and pinned her to the ground. 'its all over' harry thought. The ground was hard and she felt a graze on her elbow and aching sensation on her leg "thief! Phone the police quick!" she looks up feeling slightly dizzy, 'well at least if i get put in prison, i'll have a place to stay for the night' Harriet thought. Quite a crowd had gathered by this point. "look at her, dirty filth" one woman said "alrigh' hobo?" this comment was followed by a nasty laugh. She closed her eyes and blocked out the world until she heard the police siren, her back started to ache because she had been pinned down for so long. The police handcuffed her and lead her to the police van. She'd been looking down in shame throughout this and only looked up when she was in the van "My rucksack!" Harry exclaimed, thinking she'd left it at the place she was caught. "Don't worry we've got it but we need to inspect it before we return it to you" said a kindly looking police man who looked like he was in his early 40s and was in the back of the van with Harry "now what's your name young lady?" he asked. "errr... Gemma...Gemma..er...Smith!" Harry lied. She hated lying to but she couldn't him the truth because they'd know who she was almost immediately. "and how old are you?" he asked "13" she lied again hating herself. He filled the fake information on a form "Date of birth?" "er..." Harry had forgotten ages ago, it didn't really matter to her any more anyway. "I don't know." She said truthly. "And why are you here?" "Im homeless, and i needed new shoes and i attempted to steal some, and obviously, i failed." "How long have you been homeless for?" "6 months" she said lying again, hating herself even more. The police man spoke into his communicator "Calling Officer Eva Simmons, can you find emergency care home placement, thank you, over" "Care home?!" said Harry alarmed "isn't that were mad people go?!" The police man chuckled "no, no, this is one for people like you who need somewhere to go, we'll wait at the police station until we find one" When the police van stopped at the station Harry was led into a room to wait. It was 30 long minuets and Harry started to worry, what if they found out who she was. Then a woman with short black hair and wonky teeth walked it. "Ah, hello, im Ruth your care worker, you must be Gemma, we've found you an emergency care home but its quite a car ride away, you don't get car sick do you" "i..i.i don't know" Harry didn't talk for the whole journey and was very confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, thanks for reading, have you guessed the connection between Johnny and Harriet yet? – i'll give you a clue, its ****very**** close, anyways carry on were we left off... p.s. i've changed thinking into italics **

"QUIET!" Mike bellowed. The care children were gathered around him and were asking questions about the new kid who would be there in a few minuets "Listen." Mike says firmly (everyone stopped talking) " We don't know much about her other than she's 13 and her names Gemma, according to the care worker. I want you all to make her feel welcome, and Tee, she'll be staying in your room for now." Tee smiled, she liked making new friends. "Now everyone, move we don't want to over crowd her." Everyone went back to what they were doing before the meeting was called. "Oh, Tee, make room for a mattress in your room!" Mike called as Tee went up the stairs. Tee nodded and went into her room.

_Okay, _Harriet thought, _when i get there i need to run away before they find out who i am, _She started to feel slightly sick as they pulled up the drive. "Here we are, Elmtree house!" said ruth the careworker. Harriet got out of the car with difficulty as it had been 8 years since she had ridden in one. "Here's your backpack" said Ruth handing it to her when they reached the door. Harriet was relived as it held her most treasured possession, a photo of her on the beach with two other children. A 5 year old girl, a 7 year old boy and herself. "Thank you" Harriet said politely and Ruth rang the bell.

A balding man who look as he was in 50s opened the door, "hello, come in!" He said cheerfully "your must be Gemma, i'm Mike!" He held out his hand and Harriet shook it. He lead them to a nice room with a piano against a wall. "Do either of you want anything to drink" He asked "Sorry Mike, i've got to go, tight schedule, i'll come by later to see how its going if i have time, see you later Gemma!" Ruth said "See you" Harriet mumbled, and with that, Ruth left. "Gemma, why don't you have a shower to freshen up, then we can show you your room, i'll show you how to use the shower." They went upstairs and Mike showed her how to switch on the shower and handed her some spare clothes and a towel. He pointed out the shower gel, shampoo and conditioner "When your done come down stairs and we'll go to your room" Mike told her, and he went out.

Harriet locked the door and undressed herself and did what Mike told her to do to turn on the shower. She was slightly amazed when it turned on as she hadn't used one for a while as she would usually wash in the fountains. It was then she realised how dirty she was. She tried to stay clean while being homeless. She stole tooth brushes and toothpaste and never had any problems with her teeth, she also stole soap to was her hands and face with while she was in the public loos. But she knew she stank. She washed her hair with what Mikes called shampoo. She'd heard of it before but wasn't sure what to do with it. She vaguely remembered it was for hair. She guessed shower gel was for her body and she decided to try the conditioner on her hair because it had a picture of someone washing her hair on it. Being homeless she never learnt to read properly so attempting reading the bottle wouldn't help her much.

When she finished in the shower she dried herself and looked in the mirror. She immediately saw the difference. Her hair which before was a very dark brown colour. Now it was lighter with all the dirt washed out of it. Her skin was usually covered in dirt and now looked a pale pink. She felt nice,for once in her life she looked almost pretty. She picked up the clothes Mike had given her and put them on. The top was checked and she was now wearing light blue jeans. They were beautiful compared to her murky brown t-shirt and dark tracksuit bottoms. She looked like one of those girls who walked around in town who she was jealous of. Maybe she wouldn't run away just yet, _everyone thinks i'm dead by now, they wont guess its me_ she thought. Harriet picked up her old backpack and was immediately revolted by the smell _is that what i really used to smell like _she took out her photo and opened the window and threw the bag out as far as she could which ended up with it getting caught in a tree. She didn't need it anymore. She tucked the photo in her pocket and went down stairs carrying her old clothes downstairs and put them in the bin.

Downstairs there was a young looking girl. Harriet recognised her from somewhere. "Hi, I'm Tee!" Said the girl. Harriet was shocked, _it cant be_, she thought "I'm...I'm...Har – Gemma" Harriet blushed, _phew, that was close, can it really be her, after all these years, she must be... .. .13 now _Harriet thought fealing exited. Tee looked at her weirdly, "Your sharing a room with me, Mike asked me to show you around, I'll show you our room first." Said Tee

_The new girl looks like someone, _thought Tee, _just not sure who_ Tee lead Harriet to their room "here it is," Tee said "You can bring your stuff in here if you want" "I don't have any stuff" Harriet said sadly "Oh, whys that?" Asked Tee, Harriet shrugged, Tee realised what a personal question this was and wished she hadn't asked. Tee hastily changed the subject, "I'll show you round downstairs first" she said. "There are 13 of us including me and you" she continued "6 boys, 7 girls, then there's Mike and Gina, Gina's away on holiday but she'll be back tomorrow." Harriet was given a tour of downstairs. She was introduced to Frank, Carman, Harry, Tyler and Jodie and Mo, who came up to her and gave her a hug. Harriet was taken back by this as when she was homeless she didn't have any human contact at all really. Everyone laughed at the surprised look on her face "Don't worry, he dose that to everyone" said Tee rolling her eyes. Harriet didn't mind this everyone was really nice and she decided that this girl can't be her Tee, besides she'd be with Johnny, right?

They went upstairs where she was amazed by another girls' (Floss') bedroom which had walls painted like a jungle, and told rudely by Electra to go away when they knocked at the bedroom door, on the other hand Faith (who shared a room with Electra) told them to ignore her as she is moody which caused Electra to throw a pillow at her playfully. The next room belonged to a boy named Rick. "Hi, i'm Rick" He said holding out his hand "Gemma" said Harriet. He looked suspicious for a moment "How old are you" he asked casually. "13" she answered. He looked at her with his eyebrows raised, holding her gaze for a couple of seconds "Come on Gemma! There's only one room left!" Said Tee enthusiastically.

She knocked on the door "Johnny can we come in?" she called "Im showing the new girl round!" They walked in and as soon as Harriet and Johnny saw each other it felt like time froze...


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been busy with homework, anyways...**

They kept their gaze for a couple of seconds, recognising each other immediately. "This is my brother Johnny, Johnny, this is Gemma." Tee introduced. Johnny's feeling of shock and surprise was overtaken by anger. Angered because he'd been lied to. Sad that for many years he could of spent with someone who he belived was dead. Happy to be reunited.

Harriet was amazed and exited. In this room were three people reunited at long last. Johnnys face turned from joyful to stone in seconds, he avoided Harriets gaize and stepped fowards and held out his hand "Nice to meet you" he said stiffly "My names Johnny" Harriet was confused. She looked into his eyes. They were cold and angry. _Shouldn't he be happy to? _She thought. "I thought you looked like someone!" Tee exclaimed "You look exactly like Johnny, are you related to us or something?" She joked. Harriet gave a nervous laugh. _Should I say something, _Harriet thought _does she even know? _Harriet looked at Johnny. He shook his head. Harriet mumbled something about looking around outside and went out of the room. She hurried downstairs and went into the back garden and sat under a tree. Thankfully she was the only one outside _why didn't Tee recognise me, there must be a photo somewhere which Johnny would show her, Why was Johnny ignoring me anyway, surely he must be happy that im back? Well he has belived me dead for the last 7 years, It will be hard for him getting used to have me around again. _Harriet began to get to warm and sloped inside and was asked if she wanted to play picturika with the others. They had to explain it to her first as she hadn't even herd of the game befor and ended up loosing miserably.

Meanwhile Johnny was thinking things over in his room _where has she been for 7 years, Why didn't she contact me? I'll have to get her alone to talk to her, Should I tell Tee?_ But Johnny didn't have time to talk to her, as she was busy for the rest of the day, and hung out with Tyler and Jodie who insisted she should play 'one more game' of cards.

When she went to bed she strangely found the mattress uncomfortable as it wasn't the sleeping bag on hard floor she was used to. Tee game a little snuffle in the bed next to her. It was almost 1am and everyone was asleep, or so she thought, and it was a clear night, so Harriet sneaked outside through an open window downstairs as the door was locked. The fresh air was warm as there was no breeze. She sat on a wall and thought about the day _If someone told me yesterday that i'd find Johnny and Tee, I wouldn't have belived them. _Then she herd breathing behind her and turned around suddenly, fealing sccared,

"Oh, its you" harriet said relived "You scared me!" Rick sat down on the wall next to her. "Gonna tell me who you really are then?" He asked, Harriet was shocked her cover was blown already. His eyes looked into hers. The outdoor light made his features just visible. "I don't know how you got the social worker to belive you, your a rubbish lier, no offence, you gulp and rub your nose when you lie." He explained. "i wont tell them. I promise." He added. Harriet looked into the sky, at the stars, then answered "My names not Gemma Smith. Its Harriet Taylor." His eyes widened. Making the connection. "And your obviously older than 13" Harriet looked into the eyes she felt she could trust and sighed. "Im 15" The word formed onto his lips. Harriet nodded. And looked away. He stood up to leave. And held his hand out to her she hesitated and took it and he led her through the open window and up the stairs. "Oh, and by the way," he whispered befor Harriet entered her room "maybe you shouldn't hide anymore and tell you who you really are" He smiled at her and left to his room leaving Harriet smiling to herself thinking about things being normal again with Johnny and Tee.

The next day after disturbed nights sleep Johnny woke up and went down to breakfast. The only seat was next to Harriet who looked amazed at all the food and tucked in strait away. "Wow, Gemma, its like you've never eaten before!" Tee joked "Well I was homeless so I never really ate much" Harriet answered. She felt all eyes turn and stare at her. "Oh, sorry i didnt- " Tee started "No, no its okay" Harriet said hurriedly. Johnny sat down next to her. "Oh, my gosh, " Faith exclaimed "Dont you think Gemma and Johnny look really alike!" A flash of worry came over Ricks face, "Thats a coincidence" He said hurriedly. Johnny managed a fake laugh "Yeah, a coincidence" He echoed and he tucked in. There was a knock at the door, and a woman came into the eating room "Gina, this is Gemma," Mike introduced, "Ahh, hello Gemma, im the other care worker" Said Gina "Hello" Harriet said quietly "Did you you have a nice holliday Gina?" Tyler asked "Yes thankyou, now everyone hurry up and eat, we cant be late for school again!" she replied. _School?_ Thought Harriet suddenly _i cant go I haven't been for years i'll be way behind, maybe i can make an excuse..._ "Oh and Harriet, your in Tee's year, year 8 so stick with her, we've managed to fit you in the year luckily, also there is some old uniform of Carmans in your room which should fit you ok" mike said.

Everyone was ready and piled into the mini bus, Tee was talking excitedly about which teachers are nice and which are not and Carman told her about the people to avoid and the people which are nice. The uniform Harriet had borrowed was slightly small and the bag Tee had given her to put her school things in was a bit tattered but all Harriet could think about was how she was going to survive.

*flashback*

She remembered school as being a happy and safe place when she was younger, but that was compared to the house with her mum and mums boyfriend. Her mums boyfriend hit her while her mum didn't do anything and ignored Harriets screaming. Harriet would have broses all over her body, so she ran, ran away, just 7 years old. After watching her mother bleach her hair, she did it herself, and cut it unevenly so it looked like a boys. Now she realises she should have gone to the police. But she was to young to realise that then. She found another homeless person. Aggie. She was like a mother to her. Aggie had lost both her children in a car crash and had turned her mental. She found food for Harriet and shelter and made sure she kept clean, but didnt quite understand that Harriet needed a proper home.

But one day, when Harriet was 11, Aggie went searching for food and never came back. Harriet waited for days. But then Harriet found the truth. There was a newspaper with Aggie's picture on the front. She asked a kindly looking woman why Aggie was on the front of the newspaper. The woman read it out to her

'Two days ago, Agatha White was killed after being run over by a coach. The driver, who dosnt want to be named said "She just ran out onto the road and I didn't brake in time...'

Harriet never heard the rest. She ran and hid behind the dustbins in an allyway. The closest thing she had to a Mother. Gone.

*flashback finished*

The mini bus dropped off Harry and Floss off at the primary school and drove on to the secondary. The building was big and bleak. Her eye was caught by Johnny who quickly looked away. They stopped at the gates and Harriet took a deep breath of air before getting out from the minivan and led but Carman and Tee through the unwelcoming gates...

**Thanks for reading, i'll try and update quicker but i take ages thinking about storys, see ya **


	4. Chapter 4

**I just read my last update and I realised that the last sentence made no sense, Its supposed to say: **_**They stopped at the gates and Harriet took a deep breath of air before getting out from the minivan and led **__**by**__** Carman and Tee through the unwelcoming gates... **_**sorry about that**

The first lesson was horrible. Harriet realised that the work was supposed to be for younger people than she actually was but non of it made any sense to her. She could count and add and subtract simple numbers but the stuff they gave her in maths had dividing and timesing the teacher had to go through it with her and eventually gave up and sent her to a place called the LSC. Harriet got a pitying look from Carman who was in the same maths class. _Whats an Lsc... maybe its a place where you go when youve been bad, i haven't done anything wrong yet have I? _Thought Harriet. She walked slowly to the building separate from the school which the teacher had told her to go to. She peered into a classroom window and saw Rick sitting at a desk next to a small fair haired girl with glasses. Rick was chewing his pencil thoughtfully. Harriet smiled to herself and went to the LSC.

"Hello," said a large short haired woman slowly "I am Miss Halliway, you must be Gemma Smith" Thats when Harriet saw that this was a room with about 10 other children in it. Half of them looked like they'd snap your head off if you came anywhere near them. The rest had vacant expressions on their face. _This is a place for people with special needs_ Harriet realised. then she looked over to the rougher looking kids _or if you don't behave, _She felt tears prickle in her eyes, she wasn't this much behind, was she? She should be in that class with Johnny right now, not here!

"Why don't you take a seat next to Georgia." Said Miss Halliway leading Harriet to the empty seat

"Georgia, this is Harriet can you look after Harriet for me like a good girl?" Miss Halliway said like she was talking to a 3 year old

"Stop treatin' me like a baby Miss, 'm sure that 'arriet dunt wont you t' treat 'er like a baby either" replied Georgia moodily in a strong Yorkshire accent

"Georgia, don't be like this" Miss Halliway said less slowly "Now get on with your work, and help Harriet too" Miss Halliway walked over to someone else to check their work.

"I 'ate (hate) 'er, i meen we aint stupid are we? Jus' got of to the wrong start didn' we" Georgia muttered to Harriet.

"I don't understand," said harriet quietly "what is everyone here for?"

"new are yeh? Well this is the LSC you come 'ere when your in iso or to 'thick' to do the work the others do" Georgia explained

"ermm, whats eyesow" harriet asked

"Iso, isolation, it were you go if you have been in a fight or summint"

Then Miss Halliway gave harriet an easy sheet to work off and with a little help from Georgia she could times and divide simple numbers.

Meanwhile Johnny was sitting in the class room thinking. He usually payed close attention to the teacher but all he could think about was Harriet _I need to find her at break and talk to here maybe its about time Tee knew..._

"Johnny!" The teacher snapped "repeat what i just said"

"errr... sorry i don't know miss"

"if i were you id pay more attention because i don't think you want to spend your break with me do you Johnny?"

"No miss"

"Okay then, so who can tell me what happened to the children in the industrial revolution..."

The bell rang for break, and Harriet went out onto the field with Georgina and spotted Tee and Carman with a bunch of other girls and when straight towards them

"Oh, look who it is" said one of the girls "Hello dumbo, what is... 3x4? Harriet realised that she was talking to her.

"Millie don't" Tee warned

"Millie don't" the girl who must be millie mimicked in a high pitched voice. All the other girls apart from Carman and Tee laughed.

"Bog off, Millie" Georgina growled

"What are you going to do about it Georgie porgie?" millie teased. Georgia rased her fist

"Come on Georgina," Harriet sighed and led her new friend away before she caused any damage to Millies plastered with make up face. Harriet remembered some thing and turned around and looked Millie in the eye "12" she said

"What are you talking about Dumbo" Millie said harshly

"3x4=12" Harriet said and then she walked away with Georgia _Tee and Carman need to choose their friends more carefully _she thought.

Johnny looked around the field and spotted Harriet and walked over to her "Harri-Gemma can I have a word" _Whats she doing hanging round with someone like that, she really to choose her friends more carefully_ Johnny thought looking at Georgia who had hair died bright red and a don't mess with m look on her face.

"Meet me in the LSC, Gemma" Georgia said and she walked off to talk to a boy with a shaved head. Johnny led Harriet inside and into an empty classroom. He closed the door behind then and they looked at each other for a couple of seconds before Johnny pulled her into a close hug.

"Where have you been?" Her whispered "I thought you were dead!"

"I ran away, Mum liked you and Tee, but she never really cared about me, I wanted to take you with me but you were better off there, I couldn't tell you, you might have told someone, im sorry,... Tee dosnt know dose she, why didn't you tll her"

"I couldn't, I wanted to try and forget" Johnny tried to explain

"We'll tell her tonight, okay?"

"ok" Johnny said guiltily "any way what are YOU doing in the LSC?"

"I haven't been to school for the past 7 years remember"

Then the bell rang for next lesson. Harriet headed to the LSC and Johnny went to the art classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Harriet had English next in the LSC, the thing she'd been dreading the most. She was given a book called 'Private peaceful' but when Miss Halliway realised she couldn't read very well she was given one about children with silly names like 'chip' and 'biff' who had a dog and a magic key. She had to read out loud to Miss Halliway and got funny looks from the other kids who were also in the LSC.

At lunch she heard some of the people who were in Isolation in the LSC talking

"Yeah, she can't even read, yeah, I know, and she's older than me, I don't know why Georgia hangs out with her!" Harriet felt tears prickle in her eyes and sat down at a table next to Georgia.

Finally school was over with Tee and Harriet were in their room chatting about their day when Johnny knocked on the door and walked in holding some paper in his hands

"Tee..." Johnny started "Do you remember when you were little, a girl called Harriet?" He asked gently.

"Wasn't she, like, my pretend friend or something when I was, like, 5? Why you asking?" she said curiously.

"Not exactly," Johnny showed her one of the pieces of paper, a picture of three children.

"Hey, I've got that too!" Harriet exclaimed pulling a crumpled up photograph out of her pocket.

"You... your her?" Tee stuttered " Johnny how come i've never seen this photo? Were we, like, friends or nextdoor neighbours or something?"

"Or something..." Harriet said. Johnny unfolded the other peice of paper. A missing poster.

Harriet Tailor has been missing for 2 weeks, if you know anything about her please call...

"Thats impossible, its you again, but your name is Gemma Smith, not Harriet... **Tailor****"**Tee ended with a shocked whisper realising. "Cousins?" Johnny shook his head. "But your the same age as me, we can't be sisters, can we?" She said looking up at Harriet.

"Tee, I'm not 13, I'm 15." Harriet said guiltily.

"But thats the same age as Johnny." Then she realises. She says the same word Rick did last night. Twins. Harriet Tailor is Johnny Tailors twin. The same eyes, hair color, and roughly the same height. Twins, "but why, how?"

Harriet expained her story, Tee listened. When Harriet had finished, Tee bit her lip, turned to Johnny and opened her mouth.

"I CAN'T BEIEVE YOU NEVER TOLD ME JOHNNY TAILOR" She spat. "AND YOU!" She turned to Harriet "YOU," someone thunders up the stairs " AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, YOU EXPECT ME TO TA-"

"TEE! Calm down!" Mike says entering the room, "What's going on!?"

"Well, err...I...err..." Harriet starts, how can she explain? She looks at Johnnys face telling her to go ahead.

"Me and Johnny are err.. are.. twins" Harriet said looking at the floor.

The whole of The Dumping Ground (who were gathered around Harriet and Tees door watching what was going on) went silent.

Mike stopped. Rick gave an encouraging smile. Tee and Johnny looked at the floor. Mike managed to find his voice which was almost inaudible "Gemma, with me" Harriet obediently followed him out of the room. "All of you go back to what you were doing"

Whispers echoed behind Gemma and Mike.

"I said they looked alike"

"It cant be true, can it?"

"Yeah, Johnny and Tee never said anything about a sister"

"You'd think Tee would tell me, Im her best friend"

"Im confused, she said that her second name is Smith"

"And shes Tees age not Johnnys"

"Well she obviously lied, didn't she?"

Harriet and Mike finally entered the office. "What was this time, Mike?" Gina asked.

"Gemma has declared that she is Johnnys twin" Mike said calmly looking through the filing cabinet.

Gina looked shocked "What? She's dead!"

"Then whos she?" Mike said gesturing to Harriet. Harriet felt awkward and stared at the ground. "Gina, can you ring Ruth for me and tell her to come here as soon as possible, thankyou...aha" He pulled out a file which said:

Johnny Tailor

Gina was on the phone to Ruth as Mike read the file. "So your Harriet Tailor then?" he asked looking over the top of his glasses. Harriet had been fiddling with a hair bobble around her wrist awkwardly and still didn't look up.

"I prefer Harry" She said hating herself for getting into this mess.

"Well we've already got a Harry here, so that might get bit confusing, you don't mind Harriet do you?" He asked.

Harriet shook her head.

"Well Harriet, we wont discuss anymore till Ruth gets here." He sighed "but I just want you to know, we wouldn't try and separate you from Tee and Johnny."

Harriet smiled in relief.

"Mike!" Gina had finished the phone call, "Ruth will be here in about 30 minuits"

"Thankyou Gina, Harriet, I suggest you stay in here and read a book, do you have one in your school bag?" Mike asked. Harriet nodded. "I'll go get it for you" and he went to get the book.

Mike came back holding the 'magic key' book. "Is this yours?" he asked confused. Harriet nodded. He handed it to her and she opened it at the right page and began to read.

"Right, I better go speak to Johnny" Mike sighed.

"And I'll go speak to Tee" Gina said "We can trust you here cant we, Ge- Harriet, sorry the name change will take a while to get used to."

They both left the room. Harriet's reading had improved slightly in the past day, she had remembered most of the words after reading the first few pages in the LSC.

Just the she heard someone enter the room, she looked up to see that Rick was standing by the door and stood up quickly. Tiredness, stress and confusion cause tears in her eyes.

_Dont cry, stop it, you look weak._ She thought to herself. This failed and she felt her eyes dampen. The next thing she knew Rick had his arms around her in a friendly comforting hug.

"It will be okay" He whispered, and he was gone.

What was said between Johnny and Mike and Tee and Gina is between them, but Harriet was not the only one who was crying at this point.

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, my sister 'chocolatefrog' will be writing fanfics on my account soon so you might want to check it out if you like Harry Potter**


End file.
